


Chavert's fatum.

by Elyk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Physical Abuse, Please Be careful, Romance, Swearing, Violence, english is not my first language and I don't have a beta, historical setting, there will be warnings at the start and at the end of the attempted rape scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyk/pseuds/Elyk
Summary: Odette, princess of Chavert, must enter a dangerous journey to save her land and the land to her betrothed.Mckenna and Odette have been engaged since they were children, their marriage is a seal of peace between the longtime rival reings of Dùn and Chavert.But marriage can often be unhappy, especially when trust fails.When Dùn is attacked and Chavert is threatened the two royalties must put their problems aside to save the things they love the most.Look at the tags and notes for warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an attemped rape scene in a later chapter, there will be warnings at the start and at the end of it, but please be careful if this could make you uncomfortable.
> 
> English is not my first language, and I don't have any beta to help me out. There will probably be mistakes.
> 
> If you notice anything, let me know.
> 
> Kudos and comments of any kind are welcome, but please be civil.
> 
> Look at the tags for trigger warnings.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

**Chapter One**

 

The City, chore of Chavert, was a lovely place.

The outer part of it was calm, there was a small river, too shallow to be navigable, that flowed almost till the inner-city walls. It was used to water the horses of the wayfarers, to wash cloth and to collect water reserve to be kept inside the walls for dry periods.

The houses were humble, mostly inhabited by peasants who worked in the outside plantations.

On the other side of the walls life was different, more hectic. Blacksmiths, craftsmen’s shops, and inns made the City pulse with life.

There was no street deserted.

During the day everyone was busy, at night costumers filled the inns looking for beer and a good hand at Fripon. Some wondered around searching for company, hoping not to attract the look of harmed guards.

Right in the center of the walls, the Royal Palace stood out, beautiful and imposing.

The white marble shone brightly, on the first and second floor the windows were adorned with colored glass.

From the pattern on the windows, the Palace could be divided in three parts: the Winter Wing, the Autumn Wing, and the Spring Wing.

On the highest floor the glass disappeared, leaving room for bows and arrows, so that if the Palace were to be attacked, the Royal Guard could defend it from an advantageous position.

All around the castle there was a majestic garden, full of green and, from April till July, painted purple by the richness of the Siberian iris, symbol of the hegemonic family of Chavert.

At the back of the Palace, there was a last wing, the Summer Wing, connected to the main building by a long corridor.

On both east and west of the Summer Wing stood six mansions, the residences of the dignitaries of Chavert.

The twelve noble families were loyal to the King of Chavert and assisted him in matters of foreign policy.

The head of each family was an ambassador to one of those kingdoms which were acknowledged by the Royal Family, were those allies or simply commercial outlets.

Summer Wing, considered by many as a miniature Palace, was where Princess Odette, the Heir of Chavert’s crown, lived.

Odette was twenty-two, a beautiful woman in her prime. She possessed her father hair, black as the smoke from the most ferocious fire, and her mother azure eyes, two tones lighter than the King’s.

She was a princess, a commander of troops, and the betrothed to Mckenna, prince of the near realm of Dùn.

It was still a surprise for her when servants raced in her sparring room, talking about the unexpected arrival of her fiancée.

\- Princess, Prinosa Mckenna is here, in the Autumn Wing, waiting for the King. -. Said one of her maiden using the Dunnian word for ‘prince’, as by protocol.

\- He wants to speak with my father? Why? -.

\- I do not know your Highness. He rushed with his horse and ten men in the City, almost got the Guard in alarm for their speed, and asked to speak with His Majesty Philèmon. The Prinosa says he would not talk to others. -.

Odette sheathed her sword and headed for the receiving room in the Autumn Wing, her hair mussed by the unfinished training.

Two men from her personal Guard followed her, when they arrived the King was already there.

Philèmon was talking to Seanna, the Banrìon of Dùn and Mckenna’s mother.

The Prinosa seamed immersed in the conversation too.

It was unusual for a foreign Royal party to present itself without notice. Had it been anyone else, the Guard would have stopped them long before they reached the entrance.

Mckenna though, had gained the freedom to roam the Royal Residence of Chavert as he pleased since the marriage arrangement, which meant since he was a child.

As soon as Odette entered the room, Mckenna eyes were on her.

There was a time when such a look would have been followed by his brightest smile, a leap in his arm and an endless hug, but as things were then, he briefly looked at Odette then moved his glance back to the King.

Odette approached the group, they were talking about the king of Dùn.

\- Banrìon Seanna, We are dismayed for your loss, the Rì was an integer man, he will be missed. -.

\- Banrìon, Prinosa, - saluted Odette, - what happened? -.

The queen acknowledged her arrival with a nod and said – The Rì is dead, Dùn has fallen. -.

Never Odette or anyone in the court of Chavert would have imagined hearing those words, not even when the two reigns were at war.  
Rì Darragh was loved not only by his people, but by the Chavertians too, for he was the Dùnnese who first thought of peace and stopped the massacre on the border.

Odette was wordless, so her father resumed speaking – You said you were attacked by Northerners. -.

\- Vicious and insidious, they attacked at night, on the eve of Cathach. – Said the Prinosa.

The whole world knew that that was the most sacred day of the year for the Dùnnese.

Only people with no honor would attack them then.

Every year during the numerous decades of war, Chavert conceded a three-day truce, to let the people of Dùn worship their goddess.

\- This people raided the outlands silently, we had barely the time to regroup the Barons and the Tì who hadn’t been slayed, when they reached Kildare. – Mckenna stopped, a dark look in his eyes. – We counterattacked, sent messengers to your Majesty. -.

Philèmon interrupted him gently, but sure – No messenger came to Our Kingdom. -.

\- We know. -. Assured Seanna.

\- When it was certain Dùn couldn’t stand on its own, and the aid wouldn’t reach us in time, Lachlan sent me away with mother, to keep her safe, and to personally require support from Chavert. -.

\- A day before Asklow we got word from the scouts about another army of Northerners who was waiting there. They had stopped all communications and destroyed the territories on the southeast coast. We had to ride to An Daingean and sail from there to avoid them. Still we lost some men. -.

It had been accurately planned, the Northerners had isolated them. Hadn’t the island been that big they would have been completely surrounded.

The escape however, had taken much longer than expected. Who knew what had happened to Dùn in the meantime?

That thought must have been clear on Odette face because Mckenna said – Seven of them approached us at Rennes, it’s as if they were waiting for us. -.

\- That’s Chavertian land. -. Replayed Odette.

\- Yes, it is. They knew we would come to you. -.

\- But how had they guessed where you would stop by? -.

\- It’s the best place to stop for a party as big as ours, and honestly, they were counting on it. -.

\- What do you mean Prinosa? -.

\- They officially presented themselves as the people from Sier and Åska, then after stating the conquest of Dùn, and the imprisonment of Oidhare Lachlan, they proceeded to announce their intent to march on Chavert. -.

Silence fell on the room.

\- They attack Dùn with no honor and then proclaim their intention versus Chavert? It does not seem logical. -. Said the Princess.

The King agreed - These Northerners must have a wicked hidden plan. -.

 - As you see, we came not only for aid, but to warn you. These men and women will not stop, and once they have settled in Dùn, they will waste no time to engage battle with Chavert. -.

\- Banrìon Seanna, this Palace will be your home for as long as it is needed. Your men too, will have a safe harbor in Chavart. -.

\- How come no guard sent us a message of your arrival? -. Asked Odette.

\- That was because of us, Princess. We asked Mckenna to use the Royal sigil, we wanted to give the news in person. Of course, your people accepted provided the Dùnneses’ men stayed on the coast, and one of your squad accompanied us for the whole journey. -.

\- Your decision was for the best, now we will have information from the source. We are certain the Banrìon and the Prinosa are exhausted from the travel, therefore We will let you rest. Later tonight there will be a banquet to welcome our guests. -.

\- Father, if the people of Sier and Åska are after us, we should focus on military strategy, not on food. -.

The King looked at Odette, before him she was a child.

Odette didn’t have his experience in battle, nor in diplomacy, and by the way he regarded her, it was obvious.

A thoughtful father that watched his daughter take her fist steps and fail.

He spoke kindly, never would he correct one of her mistakes differently, she was his adored princess.

\- Mon Joie, these beasts will not attack tonight, and tomorrow, once our respectable guests will have overcome fatigue, it will be easier to reflect upon our next steps. -.

Odette said nothing, even if gently, her father had spoken in a final way.

When he was sure they all agreed, Philèmon turned to one of his personal guards.

\- Horace, send someone to the border. Tell General Silvère to escort the Prinosa’s men to Châteauroux. -.

Then to the Dùnneses – You will understand, We can’t let them stay in the City. -.

\- Of course, Châteauroux will be perfect. -. Said Mckenna.

\- Good. Now Aymon, accompany Banrìon Seanna and Prinosa Mckenna to their chambers. Please, come to the Spring Wing whenever you are ready for the banquet. -.

Seanna thanked the King for his hospitality and followed Aymon.

She was taken to the Queen bedroom of the Autumn Wing, where all the important guests of the crown resided on their visits.

Mckenna instead had his rooms in the Summer Wing. As the bridegroom, he had had a place to stay in the Palace since he was seven, just like Odette was given one in the Castle of Dùn.

\- Odette. -. Called Philèmon.

\- Yes father? -.

\- Send a courier to Pharsa, we need to know if they will give us support in case of war. -.

\- Are we not waiting tomorrow’s council before taking any decision? -.

\- Pharsa is a far land mon Joie, the council will come and be gone long before we receive a response. -.

\- Why did you not say this when Banrìon and Mckenna were here? -.

Philèmon stepped closer to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at it.

\- Correspondence with Pharsa means time. -.

Odette remained quiet for a few seconds, then she understood, - And time means we are not moving to take Dùn back. -.

\- Not as soon as they would like. -.

\- And father, you believe that a day will change their reaction to your decision? -.

\- Today it is my decision, tomorrow it will be a plan suggested by the greatest military minds of Chavert. -.

The King left the room, Odette had a job to do.

When Odette stepped into the Summer Wing, servants were arranging the little Mckenna had manage to bring.

The Prinosa himself was missing, probably taking a bath to wash off the days of travel.

Most of the Dùnnese soldiers who had accompanied the royal party to the Palace were going to stay with the  
Banrìon, only two were standing at the entrance of Mckenna’s bedroom.

Certainly though, none would stop Odette from getting in the room.

The marriage between the Princess of Chavert and the Prinosa of Dùn was one of the few certain things in all the world.

Nothing would stop it, not even mutual dislike among the two.

Servants and guards learned a long time before to not interfere with the royal couple’s relationship.

Odette looked at the doors, the guards were standing with their back straight.

She got in.

Mckenna’s room was decorated in Chavertian style but with Duùnese colours. The furniture was gold, while draperies, blankets, and cushions were all green.

Odette sat on one of the chairs near the windows, were the breakfast table was placed.

She could hear water flowing.

Was it anyone else, she would have guessed a servant was washing the Prinosa shoulders, but it was Mckenna, and he preferred to do things on his own whenever he could.

She knew first hand, that even the marble in the bathroom was green.

Odette debated if it was best to go away.

Mckenna didn’t want to see her, she knew that. She, on the other hand, wasn’t sure about what her desires were.

They had been separated for six months, the longest since they first officially met.

Noises from the adjacent room ceased, and after a few minutes Mckenna opened the door.

He was beautiful, thought Odette while watching him cross the threshold with nothing but a cloth hanging from his hips to cover himself.

Most of his body was tanned from the days riding under the sun, only his thighs, which Odette could glimpse from her sitting position, were their natural fair color.

He stopped with one hand on the door when he saw her.

For a second his deep brown eyes were pleased, then confused, but in the end, he settled for an annoyed look.

One ginger brow was up, almost touching his curly hair – You came to join us? -.

The princess was straddled for a second. Us?  Why was he talking formally? They had dropped those pretenses long before.

Mckenna advanced in the room and a redhead followed him.

She was barely covered in a wet vest.

Was she a servant? Odette had been so sure he wouldn’t want some girl to attend him, he had always been against the Chavertian tradition to be served at every chance.

Then the realization hit her.

Her dress was too wet for it to have been sprinkled with drops of water. She had to have been right in the marble bathtub with him.

Mckenna had taken a courtesan to Chavert.

Odette had heard the news of his fiancée fooling around with girls from Dùn, and she had dismissed them.

He was mad at her, and he wanted his petty revenge, she could understand that. Her life had been for long a matter of petty winnings and petty paybacks, but he had brought the courtesan to the Palace, where everyone could see her, could hear them, could talk about them.

It was not unusual for a Dùnnese royalty to take a wife and a number of courtesans, but everyone in the Court knew that he was doing it as a statement.

The girl looked everything but meek, with her transparent white dress and fierce green eyes.

She was pretty, and sexy, and provocative.

All the things Mckenna liked.

Odette betted she was quite intelligent too, he wouldn’t take by his side someone who couldn’t sustain a decent conversation.

\- I am here for more important matters that your physical satisfaction. -.

The girl, probably a year or two younger than her, didn’t speak.

She was staring at the princess, studying her.

\- Weren’t we going to wait for those? -. Asked Mckenna sitting on the bed.

\- I think your friend here should go in another room. -.

\- No waiting then. Did you and your father decided to side with the Northerners and leave us to rot somewhere? -.

\- Stop saying foolish things, and send her out. -.

\- She can stay. -.

\- Don’t let your cock speak for you Mckenna. -.

\- She is a sister of five soldiers, one of whom is a general. She can understand our discourse just fine. -.

\- Is that supposed to ease my mind? -.

\- She is faithful. -.

\- Faithful and loyal are two different things. -.

\- I’m aware of that Odette, and trust me, she is both. -.

\- Still, her loyalty to you is no certainty for me. -.

Mckenna didn’t lost a sweat and said to the girl, while looking at Odette, - Dilys, what is said in this room will not get out of it. -.

Dilys was a lovely name.

\- Of course, Prinosa. -.

Mckenna had no intention of leaving his lover out of the conversation, and Odette did not have all day.

If he trusted her enough for this, she would have to believe in his judgment.

And maybe, after this was over, she could task someone with finding information about Dilys.

\- I am to send a rider to Pharsa, to see what they believe of the situation. -.

\- You are leaving Dùn to its destiny. -. Said Dilys.

As Odette predicted, she wasn’t mindless, perhaps she was a bit too perceptive.

\- We are considering the idea of waiting for more arms and swords before engaging in a war with an unknown foreign force. -.

\- You are backing down on your pack of mutual aid with Dùn. -.

\- Are you going to express your opinion Mckenna? Or should I take her words as those of the Prinosa? -.

\- Her words are fine. -.

Odette moved her eyes from him to Dilys, - Your brothers are soldiers. Did they survive the attack on Dùn? -.

\- Four of them did. -.

\- I suppose you would like to avoid losing more family members, so tell me: you think it is wise to strike blindly, without preparation or back up and risk the lives of my people, and yours, who will with no doubt rise against these barbarians from the inside? -.

\- They could die in the meantime anyway. -.

\- You suggest I send Chavertians to the slaughterhouse because people could die anyway, so let’s try being reckless. -.

\- Your words seem those of someone who thinks only of Chavertians, Princess. -.

\- I am Odette of Chavret, did you expect me to sing a song in Dùnnesian and march alone to your capital? -.

Dilys stayed silent and Odette got up from the chair.

\- Anyway, I came here to inform you Mckenna, not to participate in a disquisition on morality versus strategy. And now that I have done it, I’ll go. -.

She didn’t wait for an answer and exited the room, Odette had a message to send.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banquets and was council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains violence.

** Chapter Two **

Odette room was far from quiet, the maidens had heard of the banquet and were preparing possible choice s  for the princess dress.

Others had already started preparing the bath, she could smell lavender and sandal, the Prinosa fovourite mix.

Her father had probably told the servants to prepare her to the Prinosa like, thought Odette while watching the grooms.

The king was fond of that marriage.

Looking herself in the mirror, Odette found her braid ruined, her shirt wet with sweat and her cheeks red, the spear practice had saw to that.

Why Philèmon insisted on wanting her perfect before Mckenna she didn’t understand, the Prinosa had seen her in her worst looks and still called her beautiful in the past. And she was sure a cute dress wouldn’t be enough to change the bad opinion he had recently developed of her anyway.

The bath was not relaxing, it was efficient.

The servants scrubbed and washed her, then applied balms and powder until her skin looked unscarred and shiny, she could be put in the Spring Wing, a marble statue among many.

Her lips were painted a faint red, her hair braided with golden strings from her forehead to the tips.

She wore a torques dress which touched the floor, with solid epaulettes made of gold and a belt in the same material under her chest.

A gold armlet on her left arm, and she was ready.

Preparations lasted till night, luckily, she had spent a lot of time getting ready, so she didn’t had to wait long before a servant from the main house came to request her presence in the banquet hall.

The whole Wing had been decorated, the tables were laid and the candles lit. 

It was beautiful, as everything in Chavert.

The noblemen’s families were already seated, waiting for the princess arrival, the King sat on a throne-like chair .

T he table of the Royal Family and their guests was on a raised floor, it took four steps to get to it. , f rom there they towered over everyone else.

Odette noticed something that she didn’t like, Dilys was seated beside Mckenna.

It was tradition for courtesans to seat in a queue beside their prince, or king, and in her mind, she knew she would find her there, but once again she couldn’t avoid to be shocked by the sight of her betrothed near a girl that wasn’t her.

The princess found her place between the Queen of Chavert and the Prinosa. 

The Banrìon was on the King left, where in normal circumstance would have been the Rì, or the Odhare.

Philèmon smiled at his daughter, she knew he was bothered by her tardiness, be it very short, but she didn’t care.

There wasn’t any music in respect of the recent loss of their guests.

Before anyone started to eat the King got up, and every person in the room felt silent.

\- Tonight, a sorrowful news reached our Palace, Rì Darragh of Dùn, the Peace Bringer, was murdered. -. He paused waiting for the news to settle, even though it wasn’t really needed, since everyone had already heard the story of the fall of Dùn. 

\- Our most precious allies have come to us for aid, and we will provide them all we can, our Autumn Wing will be theirs for as long as it will be needed. -.

\- And in their honor we dine, as in honor of our fallen brothers, they will never be forgotten. Tomorrow we will shout their names on the hills of Dùn, but now let’s eat! -.

An applause filled the room, then the King sit, and the Banrìon got up.

She spoke simple words – May Cathach toast to our victory. -.

Seana didn’t spent words for her beloved late husband, those were reserved for her prayers.

The dinner began.

Odette indulged in a look at Dilys, the girl was stunning. 

She was classy in a way Odette wouldn’t have guessed by the look she had in Mckenna’s rooms.

Her athletic body was hugged by a short dress, it was olive green wit golden insert. She wore golden sandals, and her hair were left natural.

\- You took your time. -. Said Mckenna, his voice interrupted Odette’s analysis of Dilys.

\- The Court is used to worse behavior, they will not mind. -.

\- It still is a banquet in honor of my father. -.

You’re right, she thought, but I didn’t want to see you with her.

\- I’ve always respected Rì Darragh, I don’t need this charade to show that. -.

\- You don’t like dinner parties Princess? -.

Why was the courtesan talking so freely to her? Was it Mckenna doing?

She decided to ignore that and answered - I don’t believe a banquet will calm a vengeful spirit. -.

\- Death needs bloods, not wine. -.

Both Mckenna and Odette looked at Dilys after that phrase. 

\- It’s something that my brother used to say. -.

\- Your brother is an intelligent man. -.

\- Yes, he was. -.

They fell silent, and Mckenna took one of Dilys hands in his, Odette looked away.

The feast lasted till late night, Odette focused on wine and very little on the food, it was not a good night for her.

By the end of it she was drunk, but she was good at hiding it, a skill she learned years before.

Most of the dignitaries and their families had already left the hall when she excused herself, the path to her chambers was long . B ehind her, her most loyal guards, they never left alone.

Almost never.

When, two hours later, Odette was awoken by a sudden noise, she covered herself with a robe and opened her bedroom doors, immediately, she noticed the absence of Simeon and Christelle.

She knew what that meant.

Odette walked to her living room, and there was her father.

\- You are not supposed to be here. -.

\- This is my kingdom, I can be wherever I want. -.

\- The Summer Wing is mine, you got no claim on it. Where are my guards? -.

\- They left. -.

\- I know for a fact that they would never leave if not by my specific request. Especially not with you here.-.

\- They are in the Winter Wing dungeon. -.

\- You cannot arrest members of my personal guard. -.

\- I haven’t, they are guests there. -.

\- You had them brought to prison. And I’m pretty sure you couldn’t arrest all of them, this means you got in my Wing secretly. -.

\- Mon Joie, you need to work on your people, it was too easy to get in here. -.

\- Isn’t it too risky to drag my guards into your dungeon? What if our guests saw something? You’re not afraid of what they would think? -.

\- If you hadn’t imposed such strict rules on my visits, this would not have happened. -.

\- I will not revoke my restrictions, and you will not set a foot in here ever again. -.

A hand was around her throat, Horace had been so silent she had almost missed the movement, however she didn’t try to stop him, she had known  how the encounter was bid to end  the minute she had stepped out of her bedroom. 

\- Watch your tone. -. Hissed h er  father.

She stayed quiet.

The king rose, he was a few inches from her. 

\- This is your fault. You showed up late to an important Court event, and if that was not disgraceful enough, you drank yourself to stupidity. When you decided the scene was too pitiful you excused yourself slobbering. -.

\- I was not… -.

\- Shut up. -. He roared while Horace tightened his grip.

\- Tomorrow you will ask forgiveness to the Banrìon and the Prinosa for your inexcusable behavior, and you will make sure this won’t happen again. -.

When she didn’t respond, her father slapped her.

\- Are we clear? -.

\- Yes father. -.

Horace stepped back, and they exited the room.

She was left alone.

Thirty minutes later someone knocked, it was Christelle and Simeon, her father had freed them.

\- Princess? Are you hurt? -.

Odette hadn’t moved from the floor, where she had collapsed right after the King left.

\- I’m fine. -. S he said  with a broken voice.

The two guards knew better than to approach the Princess while she was in that state, therefore they stayed close to the wall and waited. 

It felt like forever before she  re composed herself enough to stand.

\- How could you let that happen. -.

Christelle spoke – The king came with three guards, we weren’t expecting it, not with the Dunnian Royal family in the Palace. However, it was unforgivable. -.

\- What can we do? -. Added Simeon.

Both of them were hurt, Odette could tell it by the awkward way they were moving.

\- Wake Zacharie, Mathis and Georgette. You will stay inside my room tonight, and I want them outside of it. And talk to the outer guards, the ease with which they entered my Wing is  ridiculous . -. Said the princess.

\- Of course, Princess. -.

Simeon remained with Odette, while Christelle followed her commander orders.

The next day, Odette attended breakfast with the Dùnneses.

The Spring Wing was a beautiful place, full of flowers, Siberian Irises for Chavert, Magnolias for nobility, pink poppy for serenity.

It was the perfect place for visitors to sojourn in, accurately studied to be comfortable, and functional, served by the finest helpers. People from all places came to Chavert only to stay in those chambers.

Seanna was eating with her son and two of her maidens. Odette  had n’t aware of how many girls the Banrìon had managed to save after the attack, she hadn’t checked.

When she approached, they kept talking among themselves, so she waited.

It was not mystery that most of the royalty in Dùn disliked the Princess.

After a few minutes Odette cleared her throat, even that hurt after the previous night.

The Dùnneses were obliged to acknowledge her.

\- Banrìon, Prinosa, good morning. -.

Once again, the Banrìon barely nodded to salute her, was she ever going to talk to her after the incident?

\- I d o  not me an  to disturb your meal your Majesty, I came here to apologize. My lateness during the banquet was a terrible act. I ’m deeply sorry  . -.

Seanna considered her, she could easily send her off.

The Banrìon didn’t like her, and she had just lost her husband, and maybe a son, she had all the right to be selfish.

But Seanna had been a Queen for long, and before that she had been a Tì daughter ’s , power flew in her veins, she knew how to deal with politics, therefore she knew she had to tolerate her ally daughter.

\- I accept your apology Princess, it was not an insult, We understand it had been a difficult time for you too. -.

\- Thank you, Banrìon. -.

That would be enough, Odette decided, and went to her sparring room, she wanted to blow off some steam.

After an hour of exercise and another one to get presentable she went to the war hall.

She wasn’t the first to arrive, but neither the last, the Royal family of Dùn wasn’t there yet. 

The king kissed his daughter welcome, Odette though, was aware it was a trick to get close to her face, he wanted to be sure the bruise was diligently covered.

Odette wasn’t sufficiently stupid nor  sufficiently  bold to show the marks his father and his people  had  left on her.

When the council began both the Princess and the Prinosa knew what to expect. 

She briefly wondered if he had warned his mother, he probably had. No reason to cover her by then.

However, when one of the Chavertian generals suggested to consult the Pharsians and gather more information rather than attack the Northeners  directly , Seanna seemed taken aback. It was a brief moment, but Odette had spent so much time in Dùn she had learned to recognize whatever expression  the  dunn es  royalty could manage. She had got better than Mckenna.

Mckenna  unlike his mother , had come prepared.

\- I understand the reasons behind this suggestion. -. He started, and the King smiled at him, pleased by  his  reaction, however the smile wavered when Mckenna continued – But I would like for one of our man to accompany yours to Pharsa, they are our allies too, they shall hear the news of Dùn from one of us. -. 

\- Your men are in Châteauroux, it would take time to send a messenger there, wait for one of them to arrive ,  and then send a delegation to Phars a. W e don’t want to waste precious days. -.

\- We have people here. -.

\- They are very few. -.

\- I’m sure a man won’t make a difference, and anyway we are safe in Chavert, we don’t need an army. -.

Mckenna wanted Odette’s father to confess.

In her mind the Princess was smiling, in person she kept her face neutral, her father would see any  change .

Sending a delegacy with a second Chavertian to Pharsa was impossible, at their arrival in the city they would f in d the first one there, and the sham would come to the surface, only  to  be much more embarrassing.

\- If that’s your desire Prinosa, you could send an emissary to Pharsa, if he rides fast enough he could catch up with our messenger in a couple of days. -.

\- Catch up? You already sent someone, Your Majesty? -.

\- We did. -.

\- When? -.

\- Yesterday. -.

\- We are confused your Majesty, You told Us it was best to wait, before taking any action. -. Intervened the Banrìon.

It was enjoyable to see  Philémon  in distress, it didn’t last long though.

\- I did, but then, when We were in our chambers, after the feast, Our Queen expressed distress for your situation. -.

He was using her mother to get out of the mess he had made. 

\- She was saddened at the thought of the pain you are experiencing, and the rage you must be feeling, she looked at me, and in her eyes I have found such strong sensations that I couldn’t wait any longer. I did not want to give those beasts a minute more in the magnificent lands of Dùn . A ction had to be taken. -.

Quick thinking and a velvet tongue, the best skills of a Chavertian.

How could the Banrìon blame the King for an action moved only by his good faith toward her and her kingdom?

Little it mattered if the feeling was genuine or not.

\- We thank you for your concern, and We appreciate it, still from now on We would like to be consulted upon matters this important, if Your Majesty agrees. -.

\- Of course, of course, We were too zealous. We are brothers, this room will belong to both of our Kingdoms till the day Dùn will get back in the hands of their rightful ruler s . Every decision will be a common decision. -.

With that, the council was over. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains the attempted rape scene.  
> There is a warning at the start and at the end of it so if anyone wants to skip it, it can be done easily.

Chapter three  
  
  
 

Odette did not have the time to get out of the Wing that five of his father’s men surrounded her and her three guards.

Georgette was between her and Gustave in a second, the other two covered her flanks.

They were in her father’s territory, but she knew three on five wasn’t a bad number, and she was a commander, she could and would fight them. No others would come, they didn’t want to attract too much attention.

\- His Majesty the King requires for the Princess to reach him in his chambers. -.

\- Lead the way Gustave. -.  Said Georgette.

\- He requires for the Princess to go alone. -.

\- Her Highness goes somewhere, we follow, that’s how it works. -.

\- The King  give an  order and we obey, that’s how it works. -.

Odette was ready to tell Gustave to go and fuck himself, when her eyes meets those of her mother.

Queen Cècile was a quiet woman, the people loved her, she was as kind to servants as she was to kings, she never shouted, and never complained, never treated anyone badly. 

How did the daughter of such a woman grow up to be spoiled and shallow, no one knew.

Cècile eyes were worried, Odette lost her will to fight.

\- Wait for me in the Summer Wing, it won’t take too long. -.

\- Princess, are you sure? -.

Odette nodded, none of her guards seemed convinced, but they needed to respect her orders.

Gustave and the other four men escorted her not to her father’s chambers, but to a second living room deep in the Winter Wing.

There the King stood with Aymon and Horace on his sides.

The newly arrived guards positioned themselves along the wall behind Odette.

What was going on? His father never handed his punishments in front of so many people.

Time passed by, the silence was deafening, When Odette couldn’t take any more of it, she said nervously – What is it? Why did you summon me? -.

\- You told him. -.

He knew, of course he knew.

\- Tell who what? -. 

\- You told that boorish boy that I asked you to send someone to Pharsa. -.

Was that anger? His father reserved that emotion for wors e  situations. Was her transgression more serious than she had thought? 

\- I did nothing of that sort. -.

\- Yes, you did! – Shouted Philèmon.

Lying didn’t seem to work, so she opted for information manipulation – You are right, I did, but was that not what you told me? You gave me a task and at the same time you told me we would discuss our tactics with the Dùnneses, that’s what I did. I followed your will. -.

\- You reveled sensible information to an outsider. You whore your knowledge to redeem yourself in the eyes of someone who is barely more than a barbarian, and in doing so you threatened this kingdom relationship with foreign royalties. -.

He was furious, he wasn’t even trying to keep his voice down. 

After a disgusted look he added - You yearn to be a whore, we can make that happen. -.

****WARNING, SKIP THIS PASSAGE IF SENSITIVE.** **

Those words stopped her breathing, what did he meant? 

Why were so many men in that room? 

Why were they stepping closer to her?

Why couldn’t she see clearly anymore? 

One gripped her shoulders, another clenched her chin, she couldn’t think.

Luckily her body knew how to react without the need of orders form the brain. 

Odette put a step between her and the man behind her, then elbowed him in the stomach. He dubbed on himself, but this put her much closer to the assailant in front of her. That wasn’t pleasant, given his stinking breath, but it was useful: with his arm so behind his chest his grip got weaker. He tried to hit her with his other arm, but even that blow hadn’t much force behind it, she was still practically attacked to his body.

She headbutted him in the nose, it broke with a sonorous crack.

Odette tried to run for the door but there were other three men ready to stop her.

A bulk man, with curly hair thr e w himself at her.

She couldn’t place his face, even though she was sure she had meet him various time in the past.

The princess  stepped aside right before he got to her, and at the same time gripped his left wrist, bringing it first behind him and then up, till the harm broke, then she kneed him on his cheekbone.

The next one managed to hit her right shoulder and punch her in the solar plexus, for a moment she could barely stand. Odette recovered her breath and hit his liver repeatedly, he was on the ground after the forth blow.

The last one was the hardest to beat, by the time he was down her left leg and her right hand were hurting.

She relaxed a bit, then she gasped, a blow to her temple brought her to her knees.

In the heat of the fight Odette had forgotten Aymon and Horace.

The one with the broken nose kicked her thorax, again all the air exited her lungs.

He was on her, tearing her shirt while she clawed his face.

The bulk man couldn’t use one of his harms, so he used his legs to trap Odette’s hands over her head.

Her chest was naked before a stranger, this was real. 

Her father was going to let them do that.

****END.** **

Then they heard  a  noise, and all stopped moving. Someone  must have entered  the corridor preceding the living room. 

They all got  quiet,  trying to hear what was happening in the other room,  and then the certainty hit when a hand knocked on the door.

\- Your Majesty? -. 

Dilys? 

Horace whispered – It’s Mckenna courtesan. -.

The king sighed silently, hoping for her to give up, but she didn’t.

\-  Is  Your Majesty  he re? A maiden told me I could find Your Majesty here. I came in behalf of the Prinosa. -.

With a gesture the King signaled to his guards to let Odette go, she couldn’t stand on her own feet,  so  Horace hold her. 

A hand was on her mouth, Aymon opened the door, the King was behind him. 

Form where she stood, Dilys couldn’t see the Princess.

The King and the courtesan started speaking, Odette wasn’t sure of what they were saying, she  couldn ’t focus,  too busy remembering how to breath properly without making  a  noise.

Philèmon exited the room, Aymon was already with him, and Horace followed quickly.

After a few minutes t he other men  too  left, maybe they couldn’t attack her without her father supervision.

It took ages for her to manage to walk.

Her shirt was ripped so she used a new one from her mother wardrobe to replace it . S he couldn’t go around the Palace looking like a beggar.

Her hair was a mess, she collected it  with a brooch . 

Her face wasn’t so easy to fix, it took an infinite amount of makeup to hide the blow on her temple.

When she reached her chambers the most loyal of his people where there, all waiting in her entrance hall.

She was ready to brush them off, not  in the mood  to be around  anyone , Simeon though preceded her , and  with a gentle voice  said  - Mckenna is in your bedroom, we weren’t sure if you wanted to see him, but… -. 

He didn’t had to finish the sentence, she knew what he meant, it was impossible to discourage Mckenna from doing whatever he wanted to.

Odette spent a last look at the mirror,  it was  a decent job  the one she had done  with her mother face powder.

Mckenna was leaning against the window adjacent to her bed, one side of it was open and a light morning breeze was blowing in. 

The window was as tall as the room, Mckenna was looking out, form there he could see the breathtaking landscape of Chavert vineyard, it was miles long, almost impossibly extended.

The sunlight hit his face, enhancing his gorgeous cheekbones and his firm jaw. 

He was outrageously pretty.

\- I’m guessing Dilys wasn’t in time. -.

He didn’t need to look at her to see that, he always knew when she was hurt anyway.

\- You sent her on purpose? -. 

Then  maybe  her guards had let him in because he told them about Dilys and his plan, not because they didn’t know how to reject the Prinosa.

Mckenna moved his eyes on her, a small figure in that ostentatious room – I need better pillows to sleep, I’m picky like that. -.

He looked  at  her from head to toe, focusing on all her sore spots, he could guess where those where just by analyzing her posture, even if she was clothed.

\- I could have warned you, about this morning. -. Said Mckenna.

\- You didn’t. -.

\- I wasn’t sure you wouldn’t give me away. -.

\- Should I be surprised by your lack of trust? I’ve stopped doing that months ago, my love. -.

Mckenna took a couple of rapid steps toward Odette – Don’t call me that. -.

Odette flinched, and he immediately  went still . 

The Princess inhaled and exhaled carefully, Mckenna softened his voice – I didn’t mean for things to go like this. -.

\- Yet you told me nothing. -.

\- I sent Dilys to you father quarters right after the council. -.

\- We weren’t there. -.

\- So she told me . I t took her more time than what I expected to f i nd you. -.

Odette smirked, it was not a happy face.

Mckenna said - I’m sorry. -.

\- You are? I thought I deserved everything I got. -.

\- I didn’t mean that, you know it. -.

\- Let’s not talk about it. -.

\- Odette. -. 

She felt the ghost of a touch on her hand, their skin wasn’t in contact, but she could perceive his warmth.

\- I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to get you hurt by him. I would never do that, no matter how much… -.

\- How much you hate me? -. She finished for him. 

Mckenna didn’t deny it. \- I really thought I could stop it from happening without compromising Dùn position. I had to try. -.

Odette nodded.

\- How bad is it? -. Asked after  a few seconds of silence  the Prinosa.

\- I can walk, Dilys isn’t that slow. About that, you didn’t, did you? -.

Of course, Mckenna knew what Odette was asking him - I haven’t told her about your father. It’s not my story to tell. -.

\- Good. -.

\- Did something happen yesterday? -.

Odette was confused by the sudden change of subject – No, why? -.

\- The scarf, you already had it at breakfast. -.

She touched the tissue, now their hands were far again.

\- It’s for the banquet. -.

\- Because you  were a bit late ? That’s why you apologized? -.

\- Yeah. -.

He started to take off the scarf, at the smallest sign of discomfort on Odette face he was ready to stop.

The skin under it was blue and purple. – He did this much  just  for being late? -.

\- He did not. He never does anything with his own hands. -.

\- It’s getting worse. -.

\- It’s fine. -.

\- Odette. -.

\- Stop it Mckenna, this has nothing to do with you. Not anymore. -.

\- Don’t paint me as a monster, Odette. What happened between us wasn’t my fault. -.

\- I’m well aware  of it. I a m the only villain in our story. -. Answered Odette turning away and walking up to her toilette.

\- Get away from him. -.

\- He’s my father, and my King, and in case you suddenly became stupid I will explain it to you: that’s means I’ve got no place to go, nowhere where he wouldn’t find me. And I like running water and fancy dresses too much to become an anonymous ice vendor in the north mountains. -.

\- You could start by taking with you more than a couple of men when you move. -.

\- I can’t walk around the Palace with an army. -.

\- Go to Caen, stay there for a while. -.

\- During an imminent war. Seems like a smart decision. -.

\- Don’t mock me Odette , I ’m trying to keep you safe . -.

\- Fine, when this is over I’ll think about it, but I’m not the one taking decisions. -.

\- He did let you come to Dùn. -.  Said Mckenna.

\- Because he wants this marriage to happen. -.

Mckenna looked at the vineyard, he didn’t like to think  about  their wedding.

A knock, Zacharie opened the door and Dilys entered. 

The young girl kept saving Odette that day.

\- Prinosa, the King said he can meet you now. -.

\- Good, let’s go then. -. Said Mckenna  while  getting to the entryway.

Dilys kindly stopped him by  touching  the scarf he had in his hands – I believe th is  belongs to the Princess. -.

Odette unconsciously brought a hand to her neck to cover the bruises, imprudent move since it attracted Dilys attention.

The princess maintained a poker face, Dilys did too, she had probably already noticed the marks.

Mckenna was the most embarrassed between the three of them.

He placed the scarf on a dresser, and they got out.

Odette didn’t tell Mckenna to behave with his father, she knew he wasn’t going to do anything unwise, and luckily, he had no idea of what had almost happened in that living room, or else he would be marching to the King with his sword out.

Mckenna wasn’t forgiving, and an act like that wasn’t something he could condone, no matter who the victim was.


End file.
